halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cyphonic/SPARTAN-E217 "Mike"
Spartan II's do not have letters in their spartan tags, isn't it large-scale not, wide scale? And most S-II's didn't even know about Spartan-III's, who, on a side-note were more "Spartan" in my book because of their apathy to honor, suicidal missions and weaker armor, which made for a tougher breed of soldier in my opinion. We are VORON 04:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Also S-II tags only reach 150, with the exception of Ralph, who was obviously a mistake that Frank 'o Connor tried to cover up We are VORON 04:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : ::That's entirely possible, though I thought it was a mistake due to the inconsistencies in Halo: Legends with established canon, I just believed that 343i wasn't being strict enough during the creative process, anyway what about the actual Spartan-III's? wouldn't Ackerson notice the inconsistencies in numbering? I know it could be about the misinformation thing but wouldn't it be obvious that there were gaps in the spartan numbering, inconsistensies and less spartans active than there shouldbe? The simple solution would be to call Mike and the rest S-III's that upgraded in an attempt to compensate for the loss of Spartans at reach, which would make alot of sense considering their circumstance. We are VORON 05:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Again, as with Mike's Spartan-2 tags only go up to 150 We are VORON 04:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry and yes i know. Yes I know that. But these guys are commandoes. They aren't just Spartan II's and they know what ONI knows. They are armed with the best technology and equipment. I know the sevice number limit but these guys are a little different. I looked on HaloPedia and there's a lot of service numbers in use already. Cyphonic 05:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) When I'm done creating the Echo Team page, it will all be clear to you about the numbers Just let me finish the Echo page and it will all make sense now. please Cyphonic 05:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Cyphonic Okay We are VORON 05:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) okay here we are: so now i changed Mike and the rest of Echo team to S-IIIs instead of S-II's. I actually think it goes well with the story too. So, can it be canon friendly? Cyphonic 07:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Cyphonic Yep, especially since there weren't any sources saying Echo company DIDN'T exist We are VORON 00:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) As much as I hate copying Noble Team, the most viable explanation for having SPARTAN-IIIs at this point would be to have them as part of Alpha, Beta, or Gamma Company, and to have them not take part in PROMETHEUS or TORPEDO (since, canonically, all participants were killed in both instances). Having an "E" Company (which would have to be Epsilon, given that Echo isn't a letter of the Greek alphabet) wouldn't make sense due to the fact that there were only three SPARTAN-III companies active throughout the entire Human-Covenant War, with Delta being a proposed post-war company: thusly, an E company would have to be post-war, and would have to be created after Delta. I apologise if, anywhere, I seemed offensive, but I'd strongly recommend changing your SPARTANs to be more canon friendly; that is, either removing the letters preceding the numerical designations, or making them Alpha, Beta, or Gamma Company SPARTAN-IIIs. Not all participants were killed in TORPEDO. GoO and Halopedia quite clearly states that Tom and Lucy weren't killed. I only know this from Halopedia. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 17:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Mind you, Ghosts of Onyx also states that they were the only two survivors. Every other participant was quite clearly killed. The issue's already been stated.